


Preferences

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, it's just mizakai having an awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Kaito had already died once, but he had never felt the sensation of dying quite as much as he did the moment Mizael pulled a pair of scarlet red high heels out from under his bed.





	Preferences

Kaito had already died once, but he had never felt the sensation of dying quite as much as he did the moment Mizael pulled a pair of scarlet red high heels out from under his bed.

“You told me you would never wear shoes like this.” His tone was harsh, but Mizael himself looked more confused than upset.

“I was just telling my opinion. Obviously, you can wear whatever you’d like. I told you as much at the shop” Kaito looked away and began flipping through some old notebooks from his desk without really registering what was written on them. He sincerely regretted letting Mizael help him clean out his old room.

“These aren’t my size, though, they’re your size,” Mizael pressed. Kaito didn’t look up, but he could picture Mizael’s inquisitive look, the perfectly clipped ends of his hair forming a diagonal as he gave Kaito a sideways glance.

Kaito put the notebooks down. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with Mizael, but he wasn’t sure how to make him drop it. While some people misunderstood his partner as unintelligent or childish because of all the questions Mizael asked, or the way he didn’t always grasp sarcasm or common idioms, Kaito was very aware that Mizael was really quite intelligent and striving to understand a world he had been thrown into without warning or preparation. It had taken awhile for the ancient alien to become comfortable enough to even ask questions without fear of being tricked, or considered a nuisance.

Because of all this, Kaito felt terrible lying to Mizael, or refusing him answers about anything. Those were things adults did to children out of personal convenience, not something Kaito should be doing to his partner. He didn’t want to insult Mizael that way.

It was certainly very tempting though.

“Yeah, I…” he really didn’t know what to say. “Chris gave them to me when we were together.”

Mizael wrinkled his nose slightly at the mention of Kaito’s ex, and for a moment Kaito thought he would stop pressing in order to avoid further mention Christopher Arclight.

“I just don’t understand.” Began to sound increasingly frustrated that he couldn’t make sense of the situation on his own. “Is the style outdated, or is it…” he trailed off, tone expectant.

Kaito finally turned around to face Mizael fully. Mizael’s eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed in a slight pout as he played with the heels in his hands. Kaito understood Mizael took evasive answers to imply a fault of his own, as though Kaito thought something was too obvious to be explained, and as a result it made Mizael feel stupid. 

He sighed in resignation. He hated upsetting Mizael over silly things.

“I just mean…yeah they’re mine…but I never wore them outside,” he started.

Mizael raised a meticulously manicured eyebrow.

“I just kept them in the bedroom…” Kaito watched Mizael narrow his eyes as he tried to figure out what Kaito was implying.

Kaito sighed again. 

“It’s a sex thing Mizael! Chris thought they were sexy on me so I would wear them to get him to sleep with me, ok?” Kaito snapped.

“Aah I see.” Mizael smirked, clearly more amused at Kaito’s flustered state than angry at him for raising his voice. He put down the shoes he had been holding, and stood up, crossing to the room to sitting down next to Kaito.

Mizael wrapped a strong arm around his partner. Kaito’s shoulders were still stiff, but he leaned in a bit towards Mizael, hiding his face in Mizael’s neck. The golden-haired alien silently traced patterns onto his back as he eyed the red shoes across the room.

“Are you sure it was just Christopher’s preference?”

“Why?”

Kaito sat up, eyeing Mizael’s expression, but he seemed genuinely curious.

Mizael laughed lightly. “I was just wondering if I should have bought them after all.”

In reply, Kaito elbowed him sharply in the stomach. This only succeeded in making Mizael laugh harder as he lunged forward, grabbing Kaito close to him in an attempt to disable further attacks, and rolled the two of them onto their sides.

“You’re too old to be acting like this,” Kaito complained.

“Too old,” Mizael laughed. “We’re already dead Kaito, what does too old matter?” Kaito rolled his eyes. “Besides,” Mizael continued, “you’re changing the subject.”

“I thought we were done with that subject.”

Mizael snorted. “Not until you tell me what you like in bed. You clearly had this conversation with your previous boyfriend. I think it’s time we discuss it too.” He released Kaito from his grasp, and watched as he rolled onto his back.

Kaito stared at the ceiling for a moment.  
“What makes you so sure I have any preferences?”

Mizael rolled his eyes. 

“That was too long of a pause for you not to have considered them just now.”

Kaito turned back to his side to face Mizael.

“Fine, but you have to tell me yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this but you can fill it in with your own headcanons I guess.


End file.
